


Christmas, Christmas, Time for Cheer

by julesfantoms



Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Finals Week, Fluff, and i dont have ghosts to do it for me, i might have written this to get out of studying for finals, i needed the holiday cheer, or maybe by writing this i do, stressed julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesfantoms/pseuds/julesfantoms
Summary: Day 3 of Julesfantoms' 2020 Advent Calendar:It’s Julie’s last week of school, finals week, and the boys can feel the stress in the air. So they decide to give her a break and some entertainment to get her mind off of things.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Christmas, Christmas, Time for Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of julesfantoms’ fic advent calendar!

Julie was stressed. It was obvious. Junior year grades are the most important grades when it comes to college applications. And when you out into consideration how poor her grades were the year before, she needed to get straight A’s on every final this week to even be considered for a UC when applying next year.

And Julie really cared about it. She didn’t need her dad or Tia Victoria hounding her on how important this coming week was for her. But that didn’t stop them from sneaking in little comments to her about it at dinnertime anyways.

Caring about finals week this much was a bit weird to Alex, Luke, and Reggie. Yes, they attended school when they were alive. But if any of them were being honest, finals week was just a week with tests, but nothing they needed to study for.

The funny thing is, they all had different reasons for not studying. For Reggie, he didn’t need to. He had gotten used to the idea of getting A’s or B+’s on every test he’d ever taken, as long as he showed up to class. For Luke, he ended up focusing on the upcoming break and preparing all the music for Sunset Curve’s gigs during said break. And for Alex, well, Alex was too anxious to study, so he always ended up at the studio with the boys. His thought process was ‘If I study, and then fail, I’ll just realize how much of a loser I am,’ so music with the boys it was.

So, seeing Julie (or rather, not seeing Julie), so stressed this week, was kinda scary to them. They wanted to help, but they didn’t really know how to. Reggie even tried tutoring Julie, but Calculus had changed so much in 25 years that he didn’t even know where to begin.

“Math has not changed for hundreds of years, what made them change it now?” was a common question asked amongst them all.

So, when Reggie and Luke poofed outside Julie’s room one afternoon (Alex being off somewhere with Willie) to see her door open, papers spread all across her bed, her with headphones in, in a dazed state, they knew they needed to do something to help.

Walking away from the door, down the hallway closer to Carlos and Ray’s opposing rooms, they kept hushed tones in case the distance would not be enough and Julie could hear them.

“I’ve never seen her like this, I’m worried, I don’t think she’s slept in days,” Luke whisper-screamed to the boy in the leather jacket, recounting always seeing her bedroom light on at all hours the past few days.

“Well, what can we do? We’ve already tried helping her study, we clearly weren’t too much help,” he waved his arms down the hallway, gesturing back to the visual of Julie purely dissociating and staring into mid-air.

“We’ve tried everything but one thing…” Luke’s growing smile showed he had cracked the code.

Quickly, he ran into Carlos’s room and scribbled some words on a piece of paper before taping the note to Julie’s door and the two boys poofing back to the studio.

\-- -- -- -- --

That night, instead of Julie’s long night routine, she quickly changed into pajamas and headed back to bed from the bathroom like she had in recent nights. But this time, not without a light blue piece of paper standing out to her.

As she unfolded the paper, the all-too familiar sight of Luke’s completely messed up hand writing pulled her back to reality. At that time of night, she had basically forgotten anyone else’s existence was possible other than Othello and Iago.

“Julie,  
Meet us in the studio tomorrow, December 10th, for a little surprise. Be in pajamas, it’ll be 8pm on a Friday, damn it.  
-Luke”

He added a little sketch of a Christmas tree but between his awful handwriting and her blurry 3 am eyesight, it looked like just a random pen marking.

But, Julie did as she was told, and at 8pm the following day, she found herself hesitantly walking into the dark studio in a blank white oversized tshirt and grey sweatpants, with her curled hair up in a bun, and her signature monster slippers.

“Guys?”

Brightness overwhelmed her eyes as she took another step into the room with rainbow twinkle lights now strung all over, her eyes taking it all in before landing on the three boys in front of her.

With Reggie in a green t-shirt, Alex in a blue hoodie, and Luke standing in a red cut off with a huge yellow “A” hand painted on it, the paint glistened like it was still drying.

She chuckled at the sight, “What is this?”

“Well, in all of this studying you’ve been doing, you’ve completely lost all the fun to December, the Christmas spirit,” Luke looked down for a second before peeking back up and meeting her eyes.

“And we missed you. So we reserved time,” Reggie piped up.

Alex just followed with, “I was just looped into this,” trying but failing to hide just how excited he was for what was about to unfold.

“We used to do some ‘caroling’ gigs back in the day for a few extra bucks, so we had a few songs prepared,” Luke now had a bit more confidence seeing Julie’s smile for the first time in over a week.

The boys all took their places at their instruments when Julie replied to their reasoning by sitting on the couch and gesturing to them with her hand. “Well, we might have reserved some time but I do still have some work to get done tonight,” she half joked.

And with that, they started into their entertainment by singing…

“Christmas, Christmas, Time is near…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting 22 more posts over the next 22 days! Follow me at julesfantoms on tumblr for more :)


End file.
